New Light
by KawaiiIruka
Summary: Ibiki hasn't turned in his interrogation report, So Iruka goes to assist him, Kakashi follows. One-Shot vaugely implied KakaIru


A/N: I've wanted to write another Iruka story for a really long time. So now that I have finished my JLU fic, I figured now was as good a time as any. This story was strongly influenced by strong Iruka fics that I love. However this is an original story, a story that ignores the anime filler, so the episode with Mizuki escaping jail never happened. Simply because I never saw them, and I haven't watched any of the filler episodes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, a lot of yaoi fans would be very happy people.

* * *

New Light

The moon was high in the night sky by the time Iruka decided that no one else would be turning in any mission reports. As he filed away the last of the paperwork he had on his desk he went over the list of mission teams that should have reported in today. There was only two left on the list, Kakashi who was on a solo S-Ranked assassination that Iruka didn't want to think about right now and Morino Ibiki who was supposed to have an interrogation report turned in to have on the Hokage's desk in the morning.

Iruka sighed, he shouldn't have expected anything more from Kakashi. He would probably stroll in tomorrow with a messy half done report, a smile, and a comment that would have Iruka's face the color of a beet-root. Not that Iruka could really blame him his mission was brutal. He would probably need tonight to get himself back together. He made a mental note to go easier on Kakashi-sensei tomorrow before switching his mind over to Ibiki-san. He normally turned his reports in on time. If he hadn't that meant that the prisoner hadn't broken yet. Sighing Iruka gathered his things together and locked the doors to the mission room before making his way to the Torture and Interrogations department.

It wasn't a long walk, if he had taken the rooftops it would have taken only a moment. But the night air was cool and clear and smelled so lovely as the village settled into sleep. He could smell the final meals of restaurants like Ichiraku as they closed for the night and alcoholic smells as the bars began opening their doors. It was outside of a popular bar among the jounin that he found Kakashi-sensei. His hair was wet and he smelled of soap and shampoo so Iruka assumed that he had only arrived home recently, that and the blank, empty, soulless look that in his eyes. Iruka almost passed him however as he caught a glimpse of the empty look he felt a sharp pain. It wasn't something he could explain, but seeing Kakashi's face so empty was a sight he never wanted to see.

He made sure to make plenty of noise on his approach. Going so far as took 'accidentally' kick a garbage can, sending a stray cat running for a safer hiding place. Kakashi turned to him sharply, his visible eye narrowing in a calculating sort of way, as if sizing up a threat. Iruka immediately stopped, he was still in mission mode, it was dangerous for any one under the level of ANBU to be near him now. However as soon as Kakashi's eye showed recognition of Iruka he continued his approach of the jounin.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei! Did you just get back from your mission? You look tired, you should probably be at home sleeping." Kakashi's posture immediately slouched and his eye curved into the familiar upside down 'U'.

"Maa, Good evening Iruka-sensei. It's late, shouldn't you be at home? Don't you have classes in the morning?" Iruka sighed at Kakashi's lame attempt at a change of subject and avoidance of his questions. However it was most likely the jounin's way of saying, 'I don't feel like answering any questions right now and even if I did why would I answer a chuunin like you?' He blushed furiously as he scratched his scar and replied:

"Your right, but Ibiki-san never turned his report in, that's unusual for him. So I'm on my way to see if he needs any assistance." Kakashi's eye immediately deviated from 'happy upside-down U' to 'superior stare #4'.

"You realize," he began, "That if Ibiki-san hasn't turned in his report, it is because he hasn't finished the interrogation, don't you?" Iruka felt his chest tighten, underestimated, by Kakashi and looked down upon. It was nothing new, yet, why did it hurt so much this time? He turned and began to walk away, slightly surprised when Kakashi began to follow. Taking his as a sign that the sharingan user was demanding an answer.

"Yes, I realize that Hatake-san." he said stiffly. Why did this underestimation hurt so much? Was it because of Kakashi? He had underestimated him before but it hadn't hurt this bad. What had changed? He quickened his pace, suddenly the night air was cold and constricting, he wanted to get this over and done with so he could go home and collapse. He felt himself getting angry when Kakashi didn't turn and leave. _'So he wants to see Ibiki-san terrify chuunin Iruka-sensei huh? Well, he can sit back and be ready for a show!'_

* * *

Iruka was not stopped as he slipped past the guard ANBU in the T and I department, he never had been. He assumed that this surprised Kakashi, but then the jounin might also think it was because of his own presence that they let the chuunin pass. He slipped quietly down the pristine halls, never once taking a wrong turn or entering a wrong door. As he passed the hallway that led to enemy interrogation chambers Kakashi stopped and cleared his throat and said in a mocking tone that made Iruka's blood freeze.

"Excuse me Iruka-_Sensei_, but isn't this the hallway you are looking for?"

Iruka did not pause, he showed no sign of the weakness that was taking over his heart, or the anger clouding into the edges of his eyes. He continued down the hall, realizing someone in the back of his mind that Kakashi's chakra was still following behind him, but he was ignoring it now. All he wanted was to get this damn interrogation over so he could go home and have a breakdown all over his kid's quizzes that they had no doubt massacred!

Ibiki looked up angry as Iruka stormed into the room, but as he realized who was interrupting his anger cooled and Iruka saw that it was caused more by his victim rather than his interrupter. It was then that Iruka got his first look at the Missing Nin that had almost decimated Team 10 as he attempted to escape from the village, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino escaped with relatively trivial injuries, however Hinata was just coming out of critical condition.

His name was unknown to Iruka, but he recognized the face. He was the ANBU Rat, and had been caught selling information to Sound. As an ANBU team moved in to capture him he had attempted his escape, unfortunately he had encountered Team 10 on his way out. Seeing the ANBU chasing his with her Byakugan Hinata had moved to intercept, she had engaged the target only to have Kiba pull her back, not realizing the situation. Rat had taken his opportunity then and had struck a blow that would have been fatal had Shino not slightly deflected the blow at the last minute. Rat had then been taken down by ANBU and Hinata rushed to the hospital. That was as much as Iruka knew and from the look of it as much as Ibiki knew as well.

It was when Iruka saw the veiled irritation in Ibiki's eyes that Iruka realized what the problem was. This man was ANBU, he had been trained by Ibiki to resist torture, just the same as Iruka had. Iruka took in all this information before the door had closed and as it did he smiled widely at Ibiki and said, "Ibiki-sensei, why don't you go get some coffee? I'll watch him until you get back." Ibiki stared into Iruka's eyes, trying to determine the younger mans motivations. He took in the apparently happy smile, the way his scar slightly crinkled over his nose and how his eyes contained coldness not betrayed anywhere else on his features. Ibiki sighed and left to let the teacher do as he pleased, there was little else that could be done, and his interrogation was going nowhere.

As Ibiki left Iruka settled into the chair across from Rat and took in the damage that Ibiki had done. His face was bloody and he appeared to be missing a few teeth, his fingers were contorted in amazing ways and he appeared to be favoring his right ribs. Iruka stared at him in silence and he stared back almost as if daring Iruka to do his worst. Iruka smiled and leaned forward, well, if he insisted!

* * *

Iruka strolled from the room pleased as any proud feline about an hour later with a full confession and the next location and time that Rat was supposed to meet with his contact in Sound. He handed the information to the proud looking Ibiki and did not even glance at the scandalized Kakashi, although he was uncertain if the growing stain on Kakashi's mask was blood or drool, either one was fine in Iruka's opinion. As he sauntered from the room he vaguely wondered if this would ruin his reputation as an innocent schoolteacher? Then again, many of the Shinobi of the leaf knew the truth behind that idealistic view, so it didn't really matter all that much.

As the door closed behind him Ibiki turned to Kakashi and raised an eyebrow, "I don't think I've ever seen you go to pieces like this before Hatake. Is this the first time you've seen Iruka interrogate someone?" Kakashi nodded, attempting to regain some control and stop the blood flow from his nose. He hadn't believed that Iruka-sensei had such a completely irresistible side that just begged to be taken and ravaged. As he teleported from the building to take a _very_ cold shower he realized he had several new confusing feelings about Umino Iruka that he would mull over later, right now he was still in shock from the new light that Iruka had illuminated himself with. Yes, it would be best to shower first, then think.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go. I hope that you liked it as much as I did. This is a one shot, but I may right more one-shots that take place in the same universe sometime in the future. If you liked it go ahead and review. No flames though, they burn and I don't have any mustard.


End file.
